The Adventures of Aomine and Kagami
by Hannahmayski
Summary: Aomine needed someone who wouldn't be stepped on by a stronger opponent. He needed someone who would make Aomine doubt if he would win. And, on an old street court in Japan, he may have just found him. Aokaga prompt series. Updates will be random R&R
1. Streetball Courts

_This is the first chapter to a series based on Aokaga prompts. I apologise for the shortness and any mistakes._

 _I haven't forgotten about my other story 'The Blue Spirit' it's coming along slowly_

 _Anyway, enjoy!_

Aomine's relationship with basketball was... complicated.

Aomine didn't hate basketball, but he didn't love it either. It was a confusing concept at the best of times.

Aomine craved competition.

He craved something that made his heart beat painfully in his chest in exhaustion.

He craved something that made him doubt his victory.

Every team he played against would just give up and slump in defeat, accepting that Aomine was stronger and better and faster. Never trying to become stronger, they were content to let stronger opponents step all over them.

Aomine wanted someone who wouldn't back down, who would get back up and keep fighting.

He's walked out of the training session in a foul mood, not even sure of the cause but needing to get out. The blue haired boy glanced at his watch noting school would have ended by now so there was no point going back to the place he regarded as 'hell'.

Aomine is about to turn to head back to his home when a figure on of his favourite but old street courts catches his attention, red hair, very tall and very good at playing ball.

Aomine's feet are moving before he even realises what is happening. The red head, who would've had to be as tall as Aomine, finishes a perfect dunk before turning around having noticed the other teen approach.

"Who the hell are you?" Aomine grunts out and the red head looks just as agitated from being interrupted.

"None of your business" is the red head's reply. Aomine notes the expected deep voice and the rather strong American accent with as much interest as Aomine's unenthusiastic mind allows.

The red head shifts uncomfortably under Aomine's scrutinizing gaze "Do you wanna play or something?

"sure, whatever" There is a weird feeling in the blue haired man's chest that he can't describe. Enthusiasm?, excitement?, anticipation? "first to three, yeah?" he asks.

The other boy nods, "The names Kagami Taiga, yours?"

"Aomine Daiki"

Kagami throws the ball in his hands towards Aomine.

Their one –on – one game begins and immediately the atmosphere changes.

The red head is keeping up with Aomine's movements matching him in speed and agility. Aomine can feel the unexplainable warmth in his chest growing stronger.

Even after Aomine's scored two goals and Kagami's only scored one, there is a fire burning in the other's eyes with the scary intensity of a tiger.

After Aomine's first two goals he doesn't get another basket in.

The other was relentless. Never giving up. Never surrendering.

'makes sense though' Aomine realises irrationally 'If a tiger gives in during a hunt he will go hungry. Kagami is the tiger and this game is the hunt.' He shakes his head ridding himself of such an oddly deep thought.

Kagami gets his second dunk in. They look at each other in a wordless excitement.

They're moving again and Aomine realises his not sure if he's going to win as Kagami jumps and blocks another one of Aomine's dunks.

The banter continues, neither getting the upper hand, both basketballers stuck on a tie.

They play for another five minutes with no luck.

"Tie?" Aomine askes, he's panting, sitting on the ground with sweat dripping down him but for some reason it's the best feeling in the world.

Sitting next to him is Kagami, resting his head against the fence they're leaning against.

"Tie."

Kagami wipes the sweat from his face with his shirt and looks up expectantly, "We should do this again sometime."

Aomine smirks "same time next week?"

"You're on! Oh, hey I'll put my number on your phone!"

Aomine fishes the old mobile out of his bag and listens to Kagami passive aggressively punch numbers into the keyboard buttons.

Kagami quickly does the same on his own phone before flashing him a smile to rival an angels.

 _Thanks for reading! R &R_


	2. Birthdays Aren't That Bad

_This is the second chapter to my Aokaga Series and_ _ **The prompt for this chapter is BIRTHDAY**_

 _ **Chapter Summary:**_ _Kagami usually spends his birthdays alone, so when Aomine decides to spend the day with him to he's surprised is an understatement._

 _Italics = Kagami speaking English_

 _A: = Aomine's texts_

 _K: = Kagami's texts_

 _I'm sticking with the AU that Kagami was born and raised in America from the previous chapter btw_

 _Also my knowledge of shoes is limited to thongs (flip flops I think they're called elsewhere) and the cheap pair of joggers (sneakers/runners) that I bought for those rare times I exercise_

 _Anyway, enjoy!_

Kagami rolled himself out of bed slowly, unwilling to leave the soft confines of his bed.

He sat on the edge of the mattress for a moment, trying to wake himself up.

He reached over and grabbed his phone from the bed side table and opened it. He was surprised to find a million text messages from none other than Aomine.

A: Happy Birthday Bakagami

A:oi answer your phone

A: I went to all this effort to wish you happy birthday and you won't even reply

A: I take happy birthday back

A: In fact I wish you a sad birthday

A; Wait shit that was mean

A: I'm sorry

A: Did you die

A: You're making me worry

A: It's already one in the afternoon

A: Are you alive?

Kagami blinked. He'd actually forgotten about his birthday.

Usually he would treat his birthday as a normal day. He didn't really have anyone to celebrate with when he was younger with his dad away most of the time with his job. When he'd gotten older and met Tatsuya, the shorter boy had made Kagami's birthday a little more important but after they'd had an argument their relationship began to fall apart. Kagami hadn't spoken to his brother in at least 6 months and it was causing him more grief than he cared to admit.

Now it was just him alone in a totally new country.

He was surprised that Aomine had actually bothered to text him let alone worry about him. He wasn't complaining though. It felt nice to be cared for again.

He text back.

K: sorry, I over slept

K: Thanks for remembering my birthday though

Kagami couldn't help but smile at the instant reply .

A: You are an asshole for making me worry

K: Didn't know you even cared

A: I care

A: I just don't show it much

Kagami could picture a disgruntled Aomine aggressively trying to convince himself and Kagami that he cared about a lot of things.

A: Oi I'm going to come over, it's not too late to celebrate

That was unexpected. Kagami froze for a moment before desperately trying to reply to convince Aomine he didn't need to come.

K: you don't need to do that I usually don't even celebrate it's totally fine just stay at home seriously

Kagami fell back on to his bed in apprehension. Aomine's reply took a long time and it took the red head off guard.

A: Dude why wouldn't you celebrate?! That is all the more reason for me to come over

A: I didn't get you a present or anything so don't get your hopes up, idiot

It was Kagami's turn to take a long time replying. The thought of celebrating his birthday again with someone made him giddy with happiness but also made him nervous. Why it did he had no idea.

K: Fine Aho just hurry up we don't have all day

Kagami quickly got out of bed and had a shower and threw on some clothes.

Arriving in the kitchen he pulled out a some bread, intending to make a sandwich for both himself and Aomine.

He had some left-over chicken the fridge from the night before and added avocado, tomato, onion and lettuce to the sandwhich before deciding that would suffice as a small snack for the moment.

Kagami cut the sandwiches in half just as Aomine's loud knocking burst through the usual quiet of the red head's apartment.

"It's open!" He yelled, knowing Aomine would have eventually barged into his home anyway.

Aomine walked in, grinning ear to ear. It was a rare sight that made Kagami nervous. Aomine smiling usually meant annoying Kagami.

Neither spoke for a moment, Kagami still cautious and Aomine still smiling.

"…what?..."

"Oh, nothing!" Aomine shoved an unwrapped shoebox into his hand with 'Happy Birthday' written in terrible English.

"I'm not even sorry about the English, but you should get out more, seriously."

Kagami snorted. "That's rich coming from you. And I thought you didn't get me anything?"

Aomine waved off the comment dismissively. "Well, I lied. Just open the box already."

Kagami pulled of the lid and his mouth went slack. "Oh, you didn't."

"Oh yes I did."

In the box sat the shoes that Kagami had been dying to get for the last month but couldn't find a pair anywhere. There was either none his size or they'd sold out.

"How did you – where..? – when…? - _oh my god this is amazing_!"

Aomine shook his head, "Japanese Baka!"

" _Sorry! Shit!_ I mean, sorry"

"You slip into English when you exited!" Aomine chuckled.

"Shut up Aho you can barely speak Japanese!"

"I can speak Japanese very well thank you"

"Whatever." Taking a breath Kagami continued, "thank you though, Aomine"

Becoming self-aware, Aomine rubbed the back of his neck "Well no one should be alone on their birthday. I was only doing what anyone else would do."

The rest of the evening was spent watching recorded NBA games, playing on the Xbox and cooking lessons that didn't end up ending too bad surprisingly.

It was only the two of them but Kagami wouldn't have had it any other way.

 _Thanks for reading!_


	3. You Look Good In An Apron

_**Prompt: Photography**_

 _Kagami will remain American like in the other two parts of the series until i decide to change it!_

 _This was really fun to write, enjoy!_

When Aomine slept, he slept like the dead.

It didn't matter the time of night or day, Aomine was always happy to be sleeping.

So why he had woken up at 6:30 in morning on a goddamned Sunday was absolutely beyond him.

The weather was cold and he pulled the blankets over his body like cocoon and closed his eyes as he attempted to slip back into the heavenly world of obliviousness.

A hour of tossing and turning later proved Aomine's attempts fruitless.

Annoyed that he'd woken up so early he grabbed his phone and angrily stomped out of his bedroom.

The bright lights of the living room greeted his eyes in the most unpleasant manor.

'Kagami must be awake already' he thought groggily.

When he had decided to go to university the best course of action seemed to be to get an apartment on campus and he'd managed to score a big apartment.

The only catch was he had to share with another guy, which is where he met American basketballer Kagami Taiga.

His roommate Kagami was loud, and always laughing, angered easily, he even ate more than Aomine and was just as big.

Aomine may or may not have had a crush on the asshole.

But no one needed to know that fact.

The amazing smell of bacon wafted through the apartment which automatically drew the sleep deprived to their kitchen that Kagami had forbidden him from cooking anything in after several incidents that led to the two of them having to buy a new stove.

The 190cm red head stood in the kitchen wearing only some boxers, a loose fitting black shirt and an apron.

Aomine had figured out pretty damn quickly that Kagami knew what he was doing in the kitchen and usually steered clear when Kagami was in the kitchen making their breakfast, lunch or dinner but there was a slight problem you see, Kagami looked good in an apron. Really good.

Aomine stood a few metres away from the red head's turned back wrapped up in an undersized blanket squinting through dazed eyes. Now it could have been the sleep deprivation talking, but Kagami was definitely rocking the apron.

The apron wasn't anything completely ridiculous or pink it was just a simple black one.

Remembering the phone that was clasped tightly in his hand he slowly pulled his hand out from under the blanket and snapped a picture.

The snap echoed through the apartment as Aomine realised he'd forgotten to put the damn thing on silent on silent.

Kagami looked up from frying the eggs and raised a split eyebrow. "did you just take a picture me?"

Aomine gulped, standing there with his phone still raised. "umm no?"

"Right, sure you didn't" Kagami chuckled as he plopped a fried egg on to the toast on plate along with the bacon.

"Are you hungry?"

Lowering the phone, he awkwardly sat at the table.

Aomine was about to eat the delicious breakfast in an attempt to forget about this embarrassing encounter when another snap raised his attention.

Kagami stood in front of him holding his own phone up.

"Oi! What the hell?"

Kagami took another photo and Aomine immediately grabbed his own taking another photo of the red head.

"are we even?" Kagami asked

"yeah sure I guess…"

Kagami grabbed his own breakfast and sat opposite.

"You look pretty stupid in that apron" Aomine grumbled through a mouthful of bacon, glaring across the table.

"And you look pretty dumb in such a small blanket" Kagami grunted while shovelling half of his second egg in his mouth.

"whatever." Aomine was thankful for his dark skin as he could feel himself blushing madly. Being a red head as soon as Kagami felt embarrassed his face would go as red as a tomato although he seemed to be in control of the blushing at the moment, although it wouldn't be impossible for Kagami to 100% oblivious to Aomine's crush on him.

Not impossible in the slightest.

 _ **Next prompt: Nowhere**_

 _(Next one will be Kagami pining over Aomine. Aomine needs a damn break!)_


	4. We're Lost And I Blame You

_**Prompt: Nowhere**_

 _ **Chapter Summary:**_ _In which Kagami keeps getting distracted by Aomine's good looks and gets them lost. Their solution is to play basketball. (someone save them)_

It was most definitely not Kagami's fault they'd gotten lost.

Nope.

Definitely not.

Kagami knew exactly where he was going.

Another glance at the gorgeous blue haired man next to him told him that it was 110% his own fault.

He was so distracting to look at.

Kagami had a choice of looking at a map of Tokyo or looking at Aomine Daiki.

It appears that Aomine had won the battle, of course Aomine had no idea about Kagami's predicament and probably just thought he was an idiot who needed to be babysat all the time so he wouldn't wonder off.

"you're an idiot, Kagami"

And there was the confirmation.

He internally slapped himself and forced his eyes away from the ever so slightly taller boy.

Kagami was going to do this dammit. He felt as though he needed to impress Aomine. Why Kagami felt like he had to impress the other he had no idea but he was going to do it.

Giving up was not a part of Kagami Taiga's vocabulary.

He roughly pulled the map up to his face glaring at the complicated lines and colours.

Okay, first of he had the map the wrong way.

He glanced at Aomine who luckily wasn't looking and quickly flipped the map around.

Next he needed to at the very least know the name of the street they were in.

After glancing up and down at the sign trying to get his head around the faded Japanese he managed to come to a conclusion of what the street sign might say.

Whether his conclusion was actually good or not was definitely debateable but at least he was not standing and staring at a piece of paper.

Aomine grunted and started to complain again and Kagami could feel his face heating up. He was trying his best and Aomine's pretty face wasn't actually helping.

"I can't believe you've gotten us lost, Baka!" Aomine shook his head and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his basketball shorts. "Akashi's gonna kill us. And Kuroko. And Momoi. Yeah, we're dead."

The frown on the blue haired male hardened.

"W-we'll be fine..?" Kagami managed to mumble out and Aomine glared at him.

"Don't say it like a question baka!"

Kagami gulped as the other continued to glare in his direction.

' _Get your damn emotions together you idiot'_ Kagami furiously thought as he held up the map again and found the street name where the two of them currently were on the map.

"Oi, Aomine I think we go this way." He pointed down the quiet street and looked over at the other teen.

"You _think_?" Okay, Aomine may be hot shit but he was also annoying as hell. He was trying his best dammit.

"I'm trying Aomine!"

"tch"

Aomine and Kagami began walking down the strangely quiet street in search for the rest of Seirin and Touou. The two teams had decided to go on an outing together and just enjoy themselves as opposed to meeting with them through the vigorous training camps the two teams often conducted.

However, due to Kagami's crushing on the blue haired basketballer and the unfamiliar streets of the quiet town led to the two of them getting lost.

"Hey, is that a basketball court?" Aomine pointed out in front of him and Kagami ceased his vicious glaring at the map clenched in his hand and looked up.

Sure enough, there it was. A basketball court. A nicely kept one at that. There were no cracks in the cement, no rouge weeds around the place and there was even a few nicely kept benches not too far away situated on neatly mowed lawn.

"…Do you have a basketball?" Kagami said slowly glancing at the other and feeling his heart beat a million miles an hour at Aomine's soft smile.

"Always!" He said as he bounced the ball he'd somehow managed to fit in his bag on the footpath and began jogging to the court.

Their one-on-ones where always intense.

Holding back simply wasn't something they did.

Aomine was an extremely skilled basketballer. He's eyes lit up on the court like they wouldn't do anywhere else.

Kagami felt himself distracted – again – by Aomine's small smile and graceful movements as he launched himself from the ground and slammed the ball in to the hoop with almost enough force to rip it off the backboard.

"What's wrong Kagami? You're not playing like usual!" Aomine grabbed the ball and threw it at the red head jolting Kagami out of his daze.

"Whatever Aho! Bring it on."

And that was how Kuroko found them. Lost and in the middle of an unfamiliar town and playing basketball instead of trying to find the rest of the group.

Shaking his head, he sighed.

He really should have expected this.

 _Sorry this took so long_

 _I felt the end was a bit rushed but eh_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Next prompt: Spy_


End file.
